1.17- World Explorers
Overview This update adds new biomes, mobs, blocks, food and items. Biomes *Desert hills- a mountainous biome, this biome features a lot of sandstone and ores. Desert temples may generate on the edges of the biome in walls. *Desert hills edge- a small biome that generates when a desert biome or most flat biomes generate next to a desert hills biome. An Oasis can not generate in this biome. *Canyon-a biome only generating in deserts and mesas, this biome is similar to a ravine, except wider, lacking flowing lava and water and having grass and a small river at the bottom. *Desert plateau- a desert hills biome generating when there is no suitable biome to place a desert hills edge biome inbetween. Occasionally can be spawned in deserts. *Oasis- a tiny biome containing a pond, grass and some palm trees. No random structure can generate here *Flower Plains- a biome containing pine trees, Olive trees, grape bushes, all naturally generating structures in standard plains biomes and every type of flower (except wither rose.) *Flower Plains Forest- A forest containing tots of pine trees and flowers. *Olive cliffs- a biome containing Olive trees and a mountainous type of village. Always spawns next to a flower Plains biome and next to an ocean. *Cherry blossom forest- a biome containing cherry blossom temples, a rare cherry blossom castle containing Nillijas, and rivers. *Cherry blossom mountains- a mountainous variant of Cherry Blossom Forest. *Tropical archipelago- a ocean biome containing palm trees, beach huts and volcanos. Spawns on top of walm oceans. *Outback- a very flat mesa biome, containing grass, villagers, wells and kangaroos. *Deadlands- a nether biome containing dead grass,cobblestone,dry wood, wither skeletons, dry zombies, pichforkers, normal nether blocks and volcanos. Naturally Generating structures Natural *Volcano- generates in Tropical archipelagos and deaddlands. contains lots of magma blocks, obsidian, ash blocks, lava and ores. Can be dormant or active. Unnatural *Farms- can generate in plains and Flower Plains, contains 1-5 Farmer villagers and a big farm *Castle (Plains/Flower Plains/forests)- a cobblestone structure containing gold and Illagers. *Castle (Cherry blossom forests)- a cobblestone and spruce structure containing gems and Illagers *Tower- a plains, Extreme Hills, Flower plains and modified variant biomes structure. Made of cobblestone and the wood of the biome in spawned in inside. 3-6 storeys tall. Contains loot and Illagers. *Vinefield- a Flower Plains exclusive Farm variant containing lots of Grapevines. *Orchard- a Farm variant containing Apple trees. *Ruined Castle- a empty ruin. *Olive farm- a Flower Plains and Olive Cliff exclusive farm variant containing olive trees *Animal Farm- a Farm variant containing butcher/s instead of farmers and cows, chickens, pigs and horses instead of crops. *Beach hut- a small hut containing a fisherman and some loot *Extreme hills village- a mountainous village made of spruce and cobblestone. *Jungle village- a high-up hut village, with high wood bridges as roads connecting houses made out of jungle wood. *Swamp village- a village on water with houses being oak huts. *Flower plains village- a village made out of bricks, pine wood and White concrete. The roads are cobblestone. *Olive Cliff village- a layered, mountainous village made out of white concrete and blue Concrete Stairs. *Cherry Blossom Forest Village- a village made out of bricks and Cherry Blossom wood. *Tropical archipelago Village- a village made out of palm tree wood. Generates near beaches. *Outback village- a village with flat, 1-story houses with verandas made out of oak wood. *Deadlands Village- a double stone ruin, containing Zombie Pigmen. Mobs *Dingo- a mob that spaws in Mesa biomes. can be tamed to become a dingo-looking dog. *Camel- a somewhat slow, rideable mob that can be ridden by 2 People or a person and a chest. Spawns uncommonly in deserts, and rarely in Mesa and Savannah biomes. *Beetle- a weak,small,slow mob that can eat crops and leaves. Spawns in plains, savannas, forests, taigas, Flower plains, Olive cliffs, cherry blossom forests, Tropical archipelagos, swamps and tundra. *Dung Beetle- a small, somewhat powerful, mid-speed mob that drops beetle claws. Spawns in deserts and Savannahs. *Mountain beetle- a Beetle that can climb up blocks and can be found in stone,spawns in mountains and modified variations. *Nillager- a Illager that throws surikens and jumps high. Spawns in cherry blossom forests and raids. *Dry Zombies- stronger zombies that can wither attackers. Spawns in Deadlands *Reapers- deadlands enemies that wield sythes and can float a little *Pichforkers- undead pitchfork-weilding Illagers that can poison villages if spawned in a raid. Spawns during raids and in Deadlands Plants/ trees * Palm tree- a tree made of palm logs and leaves that spawn in Oasis and tropical archipelago biomes. 1-3 coconuts spawn on the leaves. * Grapes- a plant that grows from a seed that spawns in vineyards and flower plains. Grows up to 2 blocks tall and drops 2-4 grapes. * Pine tree- a tree made out of pine logs and leaves that grows in Flower Plains and Pine Forest Biomes.the saplings are called pine cones. * Olives- a plant that grows from a seed in Flower Plains and Olive Beach biomes. Grows up to 2 blocks tall and drops 2-5 Olives. * Dead tree- a tree made of drywood logs that spawn in Deadlands. * Daisy- a white flower that spawns in Flower Plains * Cherry blossom trees- a tree with pink leaves made out of Cherry Blossom wood. Cherries drop from breaking leaves instead of apples * Dead flower- a brown, shriveled flower that spawns in Deadlands * Apple tree- a rare tree, that has apples grow on their leaves. Always drops 1-2 Apple tree saplings when all leaves are broken. Blocks * Log,stripped log, wood planks, wood stairs, wood doors, wood slabs, wood trapdoor, wood fences, wood gates and wood blocks for the new types of wood * Apple block= created by putting 4 apples in a crafting table. Looks like the ones that grows on Apple trees * Coconut block= created by putting 4 coconuts in a crafting table. Looks like the ones that grows on palm trees. Falls when the block the coconut is attached to gets broken * Concrete Stairs and slabs Category:Fan Made Updates Category:1.15